


Pushing You

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Mitch needs to be alone to put his mind on place, and that includes being away from Scott.





	Pushing You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the nice feedback on the fanfic I posted previously! This is the first scomiche thing I wrote, it was after New Years and I based a bit on their trip to Iceland but with a sad twist, have fun reading xx

Scott entered the room and jumped into the bed, next to Mitch, who was checking his phone.

“Where are we going to spend the New Year?” He asked excited.

“Hmm… I don’t know.” Mitch answered nonchalant.

The answer just made Scott had sure something was wrong. Mitch in his usual mood would had screamed when Scott jumped in the bed and smiled at him right after. Yet, he decided to not ask directly, maybe it was something else… It could be anything, but he trusted Mitch would tell him when he felt like it, they were after all very good friends.

“You don’t know because you have a lot of options in mind?” Scott tried.

“Yes, but not really,” Mitch answered in the same tone as before. “I’m not really feeling the New Year’s vibe.”

And that was odd for Scott, he didn’t know what to say.

“But we finally have time off…”

“I know, and that’s why.” Mitch then explained. “We just traveled the whole world, I don’t want to get in a plane again and go to somewhere else. I want to be at home, for once.”

“I totally get that.” Scott tried to show some support, but deep inside he was a bit sad, he would love to go anywhere with Mitch.

Mitch’s finger kept scrolling on his phone screen while Scott tried to come up with something.

“So who are gonna invite? Are we throwing a party?” And in his head he was already planning.

“No,” Mitch said. “I mean, I don’t want to, you can go and have fun spending the New Year’s wherever you want, I just want to be by myself.”

“Oh.” Now Scott was really hurt. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” With that, Scott dropped the subject. He lifted up and left the room, it wasn’t like Mitch noticed that either. He loved every thing that existed to celebrate in the end of the year and he got excited for all of them, he loved to plan and have fun. But he always pictured Mitch by his side in any holiday season.

When he left, a week later, Mitch still hadn’t changed his mind and it made Scott half happy to be going away. Mitch hugged him at the door while the Uber waited for Scott, his luggage already inside. He didn’t know what else to say, so he hugged Mitch tight and long, keeping his touch and perfume on his mind. When they parted, both of them had a sad smile on their faces.

“I’ll call you.” Scott said as he walked away, and Mitch just smiled in acceptance.

It was all Scott could think on his way to the airport, he felt mixed emotions. He and Mitch spend so much time together and even if was barely a week, he would miss him like crazy. They had a tour and home routine and now none of those would be happening.

Mitch walked back inside, closing the door behind him quietly. He looked for his phone and then turned it off, sitting on the couch at the now empty house. He stared at nothing as the time went by, and eventually Wyatt came around looking for him, sitting by his foot and Mitch pet him. The house was dark now, the night arrived and silence fit just right.

Scott checked his phone again, there were a lot of notifications on his phone screen but not the one he wanted, from whom he wanted. He decided it was early, right? He barely had left, and Mitch would be probably sleeping or listening to music loudly.

Mitch didn’t do much for the next days expect basic things like eat and sleep. His mind was split into thinking a lot of the time and thinking nothing at all, feeling nothing at all. But there was this constant thought, and that was what scared him.

He had known Scott for his whole life basically, and he was his best friend, they had been through so much together and maybe losing it scared the shit out of him. The change of the way he saw him did that. He loved Scott, he never doubted that, but you can love someone in many ways, there is a lot of different kinds of love. And as long as he remembered, he felt like a strong friendship, that kind of love, and he was always grateful for have that.

He couldn’t point precisely when it change, or what, when. But his feelings for Scott were no longer the way it used to be. They were always touchy and looked like a couple, but Mitch craved that now. He wanted to know how would Scott touch him like he meant it, to kiss him like he wanted it. They loved to pretend and tease the fans with videos and photos, but Mitch wanted that to be truth now.

It was scary to not know how Scott felt, all the questions Mitch had in his mind were unanswered, it was all too confusing. He dragged himself to his balcony, the view from it never failed to amaze him at night, especially tonight. It didn’t took long for the fireworks to begin, coloring the sky in L.A. and Mitch felt happy and alone at the same time, a tear managed to escape and run through his cheek. His phone buzzed on his hand and he quickly cleaned the tear before answering the call.

“Happy new year!” Scott yelled excited, stuffed into winter clothes.

“Happy new year, honey.” Mitch said with a lot less enthusiasm than Scott, but it was better than he had been before. Scott made sure to show him around, sharing everything with Mitch even when he was miles away, and Mitch wished he was there with him. He could use one of Scott’s hugs right now.

“I miss you.” Scott confessed.

“Aww, I miss you too.” Mitch said. “When are you coming back?’

“Right now if I could, just to hug you.” So cheesy yet so natural for Scott to say things like that when it comes to Mitch. Mitch made that face that translated “awww” without having to make any sound, his hand on his chest and a pout on his lips. “I wish you were here.”

“Me too.” Mitch whined.

When they said their goodbyes and the video call ended, Mitch felt infinitely happier. Maybe it was just what he needed, some time alone, get some thoughts straight. He would wait impatiently for Scott to come back, the house now looked awfully boring without him.

He counted down the seconds, and when the countdown on his phone stopped, Mitch looked around with nor happy or satisfied. Scott’s plane had landed and yet there was no sign of him coming out of those doors, Mitch was never the one who liked to wait. He started to tap his foot on the floor and his hand went to his mouth, biting his nails.

A tall blonde head appeared not so far away and caught Mitch’s attention, there were some people in front of him but he knew for sure it was Scott. He stood on the tip of his feet to get the view and confirm it when someone turned left and Scott’s face showed up, a big smile crossing it when he saw Mitch.

A high pitched scream made its way through Mitch’s throat and his body instantly reached for Scott’s. He ran until their bodies collided, Scott’s open arms embraced him and wrapped around Mitch’s tiny figure. Mitch felt like a puzzle being completed, Scott was all he needed to feel his whole self. He exhaled in relief to finally being on his favorite company and Scott kissed his head, their tight embrace taking longer than usual. And usually it was really long.

Scott felt like he could breath again, his inner peace was back at place. Those days away were definitely good, but there was no doubt it would be better if had shared it with Mitch. But none of this mattered anymore because here he was, in his arms, where he belonged, where he fit so well.

“I missed you so fucking much.” Mitch said when they finally parted.

“Oh my God, me too!” Scott rolled his eyes and had the biggest smile Mitch had ever seen.

They stood there in silence as they both looked and absorbed each other again.

Mitch stepped closer and leaned in like he was about to tell a secret. “Are we going to kiss?”

Scott’s brain stopped functioning once Mitch got this closer to him, it always did. His eyes wandered over Mitch’s lips and he even felt scared to move, to break this moment. The truth came out of his mouth faster than he could control. “I think we should.”

Mitch, who was looking up at Scott, smiled wildly. “You wish.” He stepped back and saw Scott’s face fall in a second but he got it together right after. He extended his hand to Scott and he took it, he always would. They walked hand in hand out of the airport, Mitch wasn’t afraid to scare him, but he would take it slow, he didn’t mind. He would wait for Scott notice and fall for him, hopefully. Until then, he would have those “pretend for the fans” moments, and he sure would take advantage of that to tease Scott out of his mind, building it up every time until the point of not coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this one! <3


End file.
